Selina's Kittens
by Sohotthateveryonedied
Summary: Catwoman and her relationships with the Batfamily. I'm going to do a chapter for each of Bruce's kids, lots of motherly Selina.
1. Chapter 1: Selina and Dick

This chapter is set right after Bruce "died" and Dick became Batman. I own nothing!

* * *

At the start of Dick's tenure as Batman, it took him a while to get into the swing of things. There were just so many things Bruce had to take care of as Batman. Dick wondered how he hadn't died from exhaustion years ago. Maybe it had something to do with his infinite number of sidekicks, or maybe it was just because Bruce had the strength and resources to handle it.

But Dick didn't have those resources at the moment. Everyone was mourning, Damian was still getting used to being Robin, he didn't even remember who was Batgirl now, and Tim was who knows where trying to prove his insane theory of Bruce being alive. Long story short, Dick was on his own.

Just ten days in and he'd been busting a drug operation he'd been tracking for weeks. It was a simple fight for the most part. About seven or eight goons to take out, only a few handguns presenting a problem, simple. But he unfortunately didn't know about the bomb.

It was most likely a failsafe from the higher ups, trying to cover up their crime if they needed to. And apparently having the big bad bat busting up your operation counted as a good enough reason.

It was a fairly big bomb, just enough to kill everything and everyone in the building without completely demolishing it. But still enough to hurt Dick. He had been so busy focusing on the goons that he didn't notice the quiet ticking noise until a hand grabbed him by the shoulder, throwing him out the nearby window before he could even think.

He instinctively shot off a line, landing on the roof of a nearby building. He watched as the very building he'd been in no less than twenty seconds ago shook and rattled with an explosion. If he'd been in there... Wait. Who saved him?

"You really need to be more careful, kitten. You could have been killed in there", a familiar voice rang out from behind him.

He habitually shifted into a fighting stance, but then he saw the familiar black catsuit and bullwhip of one Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman. He relaxed, though still prepared in case of an unlikely attack. Catwoman was pretty unpredictable, but he trusted her for the most part.

"How'd you know about the bomb?", he asked.

She shrugged. "Saw some thug activating it and figured you probably had no idea."

Dick sighed, running his hand over his face. "You figured right. It's-... It's been difficult. Becoming Batman was harder than I'd imagined. I've got big boots to fill."

"Yes you do."

They were silent for a moment, simply staring at each other. Then Selina pulled back her mask and goggles, revealing a concerned face. "How are you? How is everyone doing?"

Dick too pulled back his cowl, glad to have the stuffy mask off his face. It was even heavier than he imagined, and he couldn't help missing his light flexible Nightwing costume. He sat on the edge of the roof, Selina moving to sit beside him.

"Like I said, it's been hard for everyone. Especially Damian. I can't figure out how to do anything with the kid. I try to handle everything the way Bruce would, but I just can't figure it out. I'm not even sure I should be Batman. Tim should have taken the mantle, not me."

Selina looked down, feeling his hurt and loss. Bruce had been important to everyone. It was going to be really hard trying to do everything without him from now on, that was obvious. She looked over at Dick, who stared out at the city below.

This poor boy. He was so young, and already he was being forced to take the mantle of one of the most important people in the country. That was a lot to ask of him, and she could barely imagine just how stressful it must be. She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce wouldn't have given you the job if he didn't think you could handle it. And I know you can do it, you're better than you think you are."

Dick closed his eyes, his brows pulling together. "But now I'm supposed to be the one pulling everyone together. I'm supposed to be the leader, to keep the whole family safe. Now I've got all of this responsibility and no idea how to handle it. Jason's off who knows where with his own team, Damian is having trouble with fighting the way I tell him to, Tim is grieving to the point where I'm not sure if he's losing his mind or just holding on to any hope he can get..."

Dick sniffled, looking down at his hands. "I'm trying to stumble around in shoes way too big, trying to assume a role that's only fit for one man. But he's gone and now it's my job to take it, even if I'll probably fail and let everyone down." His eyes were glassy when he said that.

He knew he needed to be strong for everyone else and pick up the pieces of this family, but what about him? He needed to take so much responsibility for what's going on, and yet there's no shoulder for him to lean on. Who was there to take care of him?

Selina of course understood how he felt. She still missed Bruce dearly, him being a dark light in her life. She couldn't imagine what it must be like for Dick. Even now as she looked at this grown man, all she could see was the tiny nine year-old boy who liked flipping around and helping his adoptive father take down criminals- sometimes even herself.

It wasn't long before her maternal instincts took over and she pulled the man into a hug. "It's going to be difficult going on without Bruce, but I know you'll find a way to make it work. And if you ever need some help or even a pair of ears to talk to, you've got me. You'll be alright, kitten."

There was silence then as the two vigilantes stared out at Gotham, the city lights blinking below.

"...Thanks, Selina."


	2. Chapter 2: Selina and Jason

Part two of the series, set after Jason came back to life. Maybe a year or so after becoming the Red Hood, I'm not really sure. I own nothing.

* * *

It was an exhausting night for Jason Todd. The Red Hood had spent the majority of his night dealing with stupid low grade criminals who more or less trembled in his terrifying wake. It had become fairly repetitive: catch, intimidate, shoot, repeat. That was how he spent the night. Finally he was able to go home, or, at least back to his safe house. He climbed up the fire escape to the highest apartment to skillfully sneak in through the window.

He threw off his helmet, tossing it onto his mattress. It was a small apartment with just enough room for a bed, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Then again, he didn't really need much. He sauntered into the kitchen hoping to kick back with a beer and read for a bit.

However, there was already someone occupying the dimly lit kitchen. The second he saw the shadowy figure leaning against the fridge he immediately pulled out a gun, pointing it at the intruder threateningly. "Step into the light or I'll blow your brains out!", he ordered.

The person took a step closer and Jason quickly hit the light switch behind him.

"Jeeze, calm down, puss. I swear, you're more paranoid than the bat sometimes."

"Selina", he breathed. Jason immediately eased from his crouch, putting the gun back in its holster. "Warn me next time. I could have shot you, you know. Wait, how the hell did you know where I live?"

Selina narrowed her eyes. "Hey, language, puss. And you really live here?" She walked around, gazing around in disapproval. The place was a dump, barely fitting for a safe house. There was a leak in the roof above a half full bucket of water, there was mold in one of the corners, and two of the windows were boarded up completely. Heck, not even a homeless man would want to live here.

Jason shrugged. "It's just a place to crash for the most part. And it's not that bad."

Selina rolled her eyes, kicking an empty can with her foot. "Not that bad", she echoed. "Please. You don't even have an oven!", she scolded.

Jason scoffed. "I'm fine. It's not like I need a kitchen fit for a gourmet chef or anything."

"You sure about that? When's the last time you had a proper dinner?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really had the time to enjoy a five course meal since I've been so busy saving all of Gotham from lunatics so..."

Selina threw her hands in the air. "That's it, come with me", she ordered, taking the man's arm and leading him out of the apartment before he could protest. Luckily he'd thought to grab his helmet from the bed as they walked past it.

"Wait, no, let go. Where are we going?"

"My place, where I can make you a home-cooked dinner and keep you out of that disease you call an apartment."

She put her mask back on with one hand, holding on to Jason with the other. He did the same. He normally could have taken her down and escaped easily, but he knew she was just giving in to her motherly instincts and besides, it's been a while since he'd eaten something that wasn't bought from a food truck or reheated in the microwave.

They walked down the stairs of the apartment building until they were outside in the cool air. Selina didn't stop in her walk and whistled sharply, hailing a cab. One pulled up next to the curb and she practically threw Jason into the backseat.

"Could you take us to East Gotham, please?", she politely asked the taxi driver, ignoring his obvious fear at having two dangerous antiheroes in his cab. The drive didn't take long, and within minutes they pulled up in front of her apartment building. She tossed in a generous fifty and watched the cab pull away.

"Okay, come on puss", she ordered. They walked around to the back of the building and snuck up the fire escape. When Jason asked why, she simply told him that it wouldn't be normal for Catwoman and the Red Hood to stop by Selina Kyle's apartment.

The pair crawled in through the window and Selina started off towards her room. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back", she called out behind her.

Jason did as told and plopped down on her sofa. He took off the Red Hood mask and looked around. He'd only been in Selina's apartment once before, back when he was Robin. He had gotten hurt on a solo mission and luckily Selina found him. She brought him back here and fixed him up, calling Bruce to come get him. That was probably his best memory of Selina Kyle.

He thought about how different things were now and realized that he'd rather be back then than be here.

Before he could dwell on it too long Selina came back, now in a tank top and some fluffy purple pajama pants. "Sorry" she said as she entered the kitchen, her voice raising in volume so Jason could hear her. "Its nice to get out of the skin tight spandex once in a while." He heard some dishes clattering in the kitchen.

Selina's head popped out from the doorway. "So what are you in the mood for? I was planning on making some spaghetti earlier, but I can cook you something else if you want."

Jason got up to join her in the kitchen, saying, "No, spaghetti sounds great."

Selina shrugged and pulled some ingredients from the pantry. She pointed to the fridge across the room. "You can get yourself a drink if you want. I've got some juice and milk in there I think."

Jason smirked. "Got any beer?"

Selina narrowed her eyes accusingly. "Are you even old enough to drink beer?", she asked, her voice dripping with skepticism.

Jason shrugged. "Biologically or chronologically?"

Selina rolled her eyes and went back to cooking. Jason leaned against the counter and watched for a while, but he soon started to feel a little awkward just standing there. "You need any help?", he asked.

Selina smiled. "Sure. You could help me stir the sauce for a while if you want", she answered, pointing a manicured finger to a bubbling pot on the stove. Jason did as told and they worked in comfortable silence for a while. "So, you ever cook before?", she inquired.

"Well, before I became Robin my ma and I were on our own, and she was more or less dead to the world most of the time, so I sort of had to teach myself how. Then after I moved into the manor I worked in the kitchen with Alfred a lot." He smiled softly at the memories.

Selina, however, felt a great amount of pity for the boy. The poor kid barely even had a childhood with a criminal father and a drug addict mother. And then he got killed when he was only fifteen. The poor kitten...

Pretty soon the spaghetti was done and she served them some on plates, which they ate on her couch as they watched Grey's Anatomy. Jason was going to protest, but then figured that she let him into her home and made him dinner, so the least he could do was watch her favorite show with her. They binged four episodes on Netflix, Jason becoming more interested than he'd planned on being.

"You know, Meredith and Christina really need to get over their crap. I mean, it's April's wedding. The least they could do is be supportive and put their problems aside like good bridesmaids."

"I know, right?", Selina agreed, shaking her head critically.

Jason yawned and glanced at the clock. "Yikes, it's already two. Guess I'd better head home."

Selina shook her head again, still not taking her eyes off the television. "Nope, you're staying here."

Jason looked at her puzzled. "I am?"

Selina turned to face him, her legs crossed on the couch. "Of course you are. You really think I'm going to let you go back to that dump? Just stay here for the night, it's no trouble. I'll make up the couch for you and everything."

"But my clothes and stuff are back there", he protested.

"I've got some of Bruce's clothes in my closet from when he stayed over a few times, you can just borrow those. They might be a bit big in you, but it should be fine" Selina explained.

"Oh good, I get to wear Daddy Dearest's clothes. Isn't that fun", he said with mock enthusiasm.

Selina held up a finger. "Hey, be nice, puss."

Jason rolled his eyes but lamented regardless. They spent the next few hours watching a couple more episodes. Around three Selina looked tiredly at Jason, realizing that he had fallen asleep, his head lolling on the back of the couch. She smiled sweetly and reached over the back of the couch. She pulled off the blanket there and carefully laid it over the sleeping boy. She then quietly walked to her room, pulling some of Bruce's clothes out of the closet and bringing them back to the living room. She placed them on the side table for Jason for when he woke up.

Then, ever so lightly, she kissed her sleeping kitten on the forehead and went back to her room, pausing by the doorway to turn out the light and whisper, "Sleep tight, puss."


	3. Chapter 3: Selina and Tim

I finally updated with a Tim chapter! This takes place around right after the Red Robin comics and makes some references to the Robin comics as well. Selina and Bruce are dating in this, though she's still sort of a criminal and sort of not. Enjoy! I still own nothing.

Catwoman had been having a fairly good night. She'd successfully "borrowed" some cash from a rich guy's empty apartment and took down an attempted rapist on her way home. She ran along the high Gotham buildings completely satisfied with herself. That is, until she saw the crumpled form of a very familiar bird down below in an alley.

She considered continuing on her merry way and letting the bat handle it, but then she heard a loud groan even from all the way where she stood stories above. She figured she might as well check it out. Even if he was fine, the Robins always held a place in her heart and Selina couldn't fight against the compassion she had for them. The closer she got the more she could see just how injured he was.

Red Robin lay in the damp alley, almost but not completely unconscious. The kid had obviously been roughed up. There was blood dripping from a laceration on his forehead and minor cuts and bruises decorated his pale face. She wondered how long he'd been there, lying helplessly in a dirty puddle.

When Selina reached him she could plainly hear the harsh breathing and occasional whimper coming from between his clenched teeth. His left arm was bent at an odd angle, no doubt broken. There was blood on his uniform and a noticeable gunshot wound by his right hip.

Selina couldn't just leave the kid all alone in an alley in one of the most dangerous parts of Gotham; the kid would get killed in minutes. Her maternal instincts kicked in and she carefully picked up the fallen vigilante.

He moaned at the white hot pain flashing up and down his arm, but he was too out of it to do anything as Selina carried him to her apartment a block away. Luckily Tim was tiny, so she didn't have much trouble carrying his limp body. This kid should really eat more...

It took some time to navigate her way up the fire escape with the teenager in her arms, but she managed to get him safely into her apartment and onto the couch. Selina grabbed her first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet and quickly got to work.

After she'd removed his uniform until he was only in an undershirt and boxers she saw the true extent of his injuries. Cuts and bruises littered his skinny body and blood trickled from several deep gashes. She started with the gunshot, which thankfully was barely a flesh wound. She gave Tim some morphine and managed to remove the bullet before sewing it up. She stitched up some of his other cuts, including the one on his head that likely was a concussion.

His arm turned out to be broken right at the middle of his forearm. She set the snapped bone and wrapped it up right before making a makeshift sling out of an old ripped t-shirt. Once Tim was taken care of Selina admired her handiwork, wishing Alfred could see her now.

Oh yeah, Bruce. He would probably want to know that his son is safe and not still laying bleeding in a dirty alley. She reached over for her cell phone and called him.

"Hello?", a deep voice answered.

"Hey, Bruce. It's Selina. I just wanted you to know that I've got your bird here at my apartment."

"What is he doing with you? He left for patrol two hours ago."

Selina walked over to her bedroom and pulled out some more comfortable clothes to wear. After tending to Tim's wounds she'd gotten quite a bit of blood on her catsuit and was eager to change into something clean. "I found the poor baby in an alley all beaten up", she answered as she pulled on one of Bruce's old shirts he'd left there a few weeks ago.

"Is he okay?", Bruce asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Yeah, he's fine. I've got him sleeping on my couch for now and I just finished fixing him up."

"I'll come over to pick him up."

Selina walked into the kitchen , still carrying the phone. "Can't he just stay here?", she asked. "You and I both know Tim could use a break, plus I haven't gotten any quality time with my birdy in ages. I'll call you if anything happens, okay?"

Bruce hesitated before finally agreeing. "Okay, fine. He can stay the night, so long as you keep him safe and make sure he's taken care of."

Selina smiled. "Thanks babe", she said. They said their goodbyes and Selina hung up. Tim would be waking up soon, so she figured it would be good to have something for him to eat when he did.

She looked in the fridge for anything she could feed him but only found some milk and jelly. Her pantry was similarly empty aside from some crackers, bread, and peanut butter. She hadn't been shopping in weeks and didn't expect to be feeding one of Bruce's kids anytime soon.

She eventually just gave up and began preparing two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It wasn't fancy, but then again neither was she. Isis approached her and started rubbing her face on Selina's leg. She picked up the cat with one hand and carried the two plates in the other as she went back to the living room to check on her patient.

He coincidentally happened to be waking up now, groggy and in some pain. He opened his eyes, which widened dramatically when he saw Catwoman enter the room. He sat up but fell back down right away as he moved his broken arm. He groaned.

"Chill, babybird. It's just me", Selina assured him in a friendly tone. She held out one of the plates. "Sandwich?"

Tim stared at it for a few seconds before slowly sitting up- this time being careful not to aggravate any of his many injuries- and accepted the offered food. "Um, Thanks. Sorry, I still have trouble figuring out when you're on our side and when you're not", he said.

Selina shrugged. "Honestly, me too", she laughed. She sat in the armchair by the couch where Tim sat and ate her sandwich, pulling Isis onto her lap.

Tim took a bite, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing and asking, "So what happened?"

"You don't remember?", Selina questioned. Definitely a concussion.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Not too much. I do remember going after this local gang who'd been involved in a few murders in the area. I tried going after them myself, but there were a lot of them. Like, ten big guys and all of them with guns. I fought for a while, but they got the upper hand and I don't really remember much after that."

"I'm not surprised. I'm pretty sure you have a small concussion", Selina said. She took another bite of her sandwich before continuing. "I found you unconscious in an alley. You were all beat up so I brought you here and fixed you up. You've got a gunshot wound in your side, a broken arm, a gash on your head, and a bunch of cuts and bruises" , she listed, counting them off on her fingers.

Tim looked down at himself, understanding what she was talking about. He was covered in stitched up lacerations and black and blue skin. Yikes, he must have had an eventful night. At least that explained why his whole body hurt at the moment.

"I was planning on turning them all in myself." He chuckled darkly. "Guess I lost."

Selina lifted her eyebrows. "I'll say", she muttered.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, one of Selina's other cats coming over to sit on Tim's lap as he stroked her soft back. She fell asleep there, purring contentedly. Tim cleared his throat and said, "Thanks for wrapping me up and everything. I should have known I wouldn't be able to stop those guys on my own. It's no wonder they beat me so easily."

"What makes you say that, babybird?"

Tim shrugged. "You know, I'm still just a kid. I shouldn't have any business trying to take on guys like that. I should have gone with Bruce instead; I'm not as good as he is."

By then they'd both finished their sandwiches, so Selina got up and took his plate, taking both back to the kitchen. Tim went on.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still doing the whole hero thing. Maybe I should just stick with computer stuff like Barbara, stay out of everyone else's way."

Selina returned shortly along with a glass of water and a few painkillers. Tim accepted them graciously, relieved when they kicked in and the aching in his body faded away.

Selina sat back in her armchair, eyeing Tim with concern. "I can't believe you think so little of yourself, Tim. Aren't you the one who figured out that Bruce was alive? Weren't you the one who singlehandedly brought down the League of Assassins and Ra's Al Ghul? You can't just ignore how much of a hero you are."

Tim rolled his eyes, keeping his eyes on the condensation outside the glass in his hand, averting Selina's eyes. "I lost that fight with Ra's. I would have died if Dick hadn't swooped in at the last minutes and saved me. And when Bruce was dead everyone was convinced I was just going insane with grief. Dick was probably close to calling Arkham to take me away or something.

"And that's not even close to all the ways I've messed up. I couldn't save my dad, I couldn't save Dodge, I was almost in a Damian situation with one of Ra's Al Ghul's weird sisters, I nearly got killed by Jason _twice,_ I nearly died during that Clench outbreak, heck, I wasn't even good enough to be Batman after Bruce was gone. Instead Dick took over and made Damian Robin instead, taking away the last thing I had to hold onto."

Selina was silent as he rambled on, not missing the way his hand shook a little, making small ripples in his glass. She stared with concern at her bird. This poor kid... Only seventeen and already he'd suffered so much tragedy. No wonder he and Bruce teamed up. They were two sides of the same coin, both victims who tried to do whatever they could to help the world so no one would have to suffer what they did. Her heart warmed for him. He was just a teenager forced to adapt to unthinkable circumstances.

When he finally stopped Selina stood up and sat down next to him. She put her arm around his small body, being careful of his injuries. As she hugged him she noticed once again how skinny he was. She could wrap her arms around him easily, and she doubted he was more than 110 pounds by now. She would need to talk to Alfred later about Tim's health. When was the last time he ate before tonight? The last time he slept? Was even taking care of himself anymore?

She stroked his hair lovingly."You know you're not the screwup you think you are, babybird. You've saved Gotham and probably the whole world more times than I can count. If you keep focusing on your failures pretty soon they'll consume you. Look at me, a cat burglar who spends her days robbing old rich guys. I've done bad things, but I don't wallow in self-pity. You haven't messed up as much as you think you have. You're a better person than most people will ever be."

Tim leaned into her, putting his head on her warm shoulder. They sat like that for a while, neither wanting to move. Selina had always liked Tim. Out of all the batkids he was the one she worried about the most. The only reason he'd even joined Bruce in the first place was to help, and now he had lost nearly everyone he'd loved at least once. He needed a mother figure, someone who could catch him when he fell. Sure, he had Bruce and his siblings, but he was lonely. He didn't dare show it, but he was. Nobody ever saw past the carefully constructed mask he somehow maintained, keeping his sadness deep inside him where it was hidden from the world.

Selina saw it, though. Tim tried to keep his feelings locked away, but she saw it. She saw the loneliness, the craved affection, the loss, the innocence that had been swiftly wiped away by tragedy. Add in the sense of failure he clearly felt about tonight, and she wanted only to cradle her kitten and never let him go.

He yawned, clearly exhausted. Selina rubbed his uninjured arm affectionately. "Hey, babybird. How about we watch a movie? I've got Grease on dvd", she suggested.

Tim nodded into her shoulder, yawning. She ruffled his shaggy hair before getting up to put the movie in. He would probably fall asleep halfway through, but Selina figured it would give him the opportunity to get some rest.

Within minutes they were once again both sitting comfortably on the couch, Tim leaning into Selina's embrace and Isis cuddling on his lap. She'd also grabbed a blanket from her closet, seeing the way Tim shivered from the dampness and his state of partial undress. Like Selina expected, he was snoring before the opening credits had even finished. Selina kissed his temple lightly and smiled when her bird nuzzled his face into her shoulder, reminding her of a kitten with a mama cat. Her smile widened at the thought, and she hoped Bruce would let Tim stay over a little longer the next day.


End file.
